


MLB Fanfiction (Temporary Title)

by Ellipsis_DotDotDot



Series: The Dragonfly AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dragonfly Miraculous, Gen, Good Skinwalker character, Kwami but not a kwami, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed (eventally), Oops, Original Miraculous Jewel, Skinwalker healer/shaman/sorceress/witch/etc., Tried to cast a spell but was hit by an Uproar, another set of Miraculous, dragon - Freeform, half-wolf dog, how does that work?, nebelung cat, now there's hybrids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellipsis_DotDotDot/pseuds/Ellipsis_DotDotDot
Summary: Libelle wasn't planning on moving to France, but here she is. She wasn't planning on skipping two grades (or whatever they have in France, I dunno, I'm an American fan of Celtic stuff), but that's not stopping them from putting her in tenth. but on the bright side, she has a friend at her new school: Alix, who she met during the summer while trying to skate (emphasis on trying). But between school, akumas, being akumatized (ONE time, and it ended hilariously!), her friends being akumatized, and hiding all four of her secrets, it's chaotic but manageable - you know, until one secret's exposed, now other people have secrets Libelle has to help hide too, and then Alix pieces together another, and then a figure from Libelle's past shows up... and everything goes to heck in a handbasket for Libelle. But hey, what you gonna do? Call Ghostbusters?...Please don't, Libelle has enough stress.Better than it sounds, I promise. Plenty of fluff to go with the angst!Rated T for a sorta violent but not graphic fight, WAAAAY later, bullying, a psychotic geneticist (briefly BRIEFLY!), and the Foxtrap Incident.
Series: The Dragonfly AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022199





	MLB Fanfiction (Temporary Title)

Oh moons, I was _so_ nervous. As if starting a new school in _France_ of all places wasn’t bad enough, I was apparently too smart for my own good… Oh _moons_ , what if they hated me? What if they _shunned_ me?? Oh moons, this was _awful_ …

But what’s that you say? You have no idea what’s going on? Oh, I suppose that’s my fault for starting with my first-day jitters instead of an explanation.

Okay, start from the beginning… Hi, my name is Libelle Adina Tiombe. Yep, German, Hebrew, and African names respectively. That last one’s kinda weird since I’m rather light-skinned; my mum’s side of the family is Irish, or was it Scottish? Or both? No, mum’s side is Irish. Yeah, my family is crazy.

I’m originally from the Southeastern US, down near the Smokies. Moons, I love those mountains. City life isn’t really my style, you know? ‘Specially since it’s harder to find animals ‘round here… I can’t stare at the squirrels or look at a bird and be like, “Oh, that’s a [insert species here],” as often.

But anyway, I’m a very outdoorsy person, but I like chilling someplace with less... outside stimuli when I write and draw. And I’ve also been going to the park to finally, _finally_ teach myself to rollerblade. I didn’t really have much opportunity back in the States because our driveway was sloped, and it went down to this one corner that had a fence on one side and a steep hill on the other, complete with some medium-sized rocks at the top. There was a tiny up-curve before the grass and rocks, but it’d basically be enough to guarantee a painful fall, and maybe a twisted ankle, instead of stopping me. So I had very little practice on my skates beyond the ‘not falling’ bit.

‘Cause of this, and the fact that I had a month to spare, I went to a nearby park when I had some spare time to practice. Unfortunately, I was about to learn about being cautious at corners - the hard way.

I was clumsily ‘skating’ down the sidewalk, and was completely focused on my movements, not other people. So when I turned the corner, I wasn’t paying attention and rammed into someone. (She says _she_ was doing all the ramming, and should have been looking for people because she was more experienced, but I _should have been watching_!)

I was knocked to the ground, but I quickly shook off any pain in favor of checking on the other person. The girl, whoever she was, had _epical_ taste in clothing. She looked so hardcore! I mean, she had this awesome shirt that was slate gray, but there were lime-green scale-pattern snake shapes on the sleeves, and for whatever reason, she had a beaver (look it up, it’s a Crayola color) tank top on over her shirt, and had some awesome black shorts with lace on the cuffs… and was that pink stitching? Eh, whatever, the kid had pink hair, and I shouldn’t judge. The girl’s helmet was mostly black, except for the fancy old English ‘S’ that was outlined in white. And her skates matched her color scheme - they were mostly black, with lime green on the inner part of the wheels and edging the straps and center of her skated, but with some pink too. I had a good feeling about running into this kid, but first, concern time.

“Oh my moons, are you okay?” were the first words out of my mouth when I started to rise. “I’m really sorry, I should’ve been watching were I was going, especially since I’m a beginner-”

The skater interrupted, “I’m fine, I’ve had worse crashes than that. And I should have been watching, if you’re just starting out, the accidents aren’t your fault.” She held her hand out to me, and I gratefully accepted the help. As I dusted myself off, the girl introduced herself, “I’m Alix. What’s your name?”

Sensing no danger from Alix, I replied, “M’name’s Libelle. It’s a German name; it means ‘dragonfly’.”

Alix grinned, “Well then Libelle, wanna learn to skate?”

I replied, “Do I ever!”

\--==~^~==--

Over the course of the next month, Alix taught me to skate, and skate well. In return, I ended up teaching her about the US, and about wildlife. Some of the Parisian pigeons I could actually distinguish from the others due to certain markings. I also practiced playing my tin whistle in the park, and drew some too. (Alix thought that skating, drawing, birding, and playing the tin whistle was a lot. Then I told her about the Scottish Gaelic, the wildlife rehab, the hunting, the agility contests, the cooking, the baking, and the gardening. I think she’s still a little bit in shock, and I never even mentioned the tree-climbing, ziplining, and treehouse/hunting blind that I built! Or the field-dressing [it’s a hunting thing], but I don’t think _anyone_ wants to know about that.)

While we were out in the park, sometimes Alix would notice one of her friends nearby and wave them over so I could meet them. I didn’t say must though, because cue paralyzing shyness!

Anyway, within a week, Alix had basically inserted herself into the position of ‘protective but insane older sister that I never had’, at least in my mind. On one occasion, we were at a skatepark, and she had gone off to grab our water bottles from where we had left our stuff, when a trio of high-schoolers, seniors I think? I dunno, came up to me an’ called me a kindergartener. Naturally, I retorted, “I am _thirteen_ , thank you very much!” but all that did was make them laugh. One of them told me to “clear out, before I make ya,” but then Alix came up and stood in between me and them, telling the boys to leave me alone. When they just insulted her in retaliation, I attempted to tell them to buzz off, but Alix blocked me first. This made the boys start to send more jabs my way, and one thing led to another and… I’m not _quite_ sure what happened, but whatever Alix did had them running for the maggot-hole they came from. Afterwards, Alix bought us popsicles. :D

But anyway… Beyond bonding with a man named Monsieur Ramier over the pigeons, that’s basically a recap of important summer events. Now, back to my scheduled panicking.

Oh my _moons_ , why’d I have to skip two grades?? WHY?! I didn’t want to be in a class with a bunch of older kids. Oh _moons_ , this was terrifying!

But I did my best best to swallow my ~~absolute terror~~ fear and strode into the classroom. It was mostly empty, indicating that I was the first one there on the first day of school. I kept my head and my steps stealthy (as usual) and made it to one of the backmost desks ‘afore the teacher noticed. When she saw me, she greeted me far too cheerily, introduced herself as Mademoiselle Bustier, and told me to “please move up so that you can see past the other students!”

I begrudgingly complied. I sat next to the wall, not wanting to call attention to myself. I was super-nervous and super-scared, but I just tried to focus on the conversation Alix and I had had yesterday.

\--==~^~==--

_“So, you’re starting school tomorrow, right?” Alix casually asked._

_“Yep. And scared as heck about it too. Not only am I starting a_ new _school, but I’ve also been fast-tracked… two grades.”_

_“Wow! That puts you in… tenth, right?”_

_“Yeah.”... “Wait, aren’t you in tenth?”_

_“Yeah! You know what would be crazy?”_

_“What?”_

_“Us being in the same class.”_

_I snorted. “Yeah, like that’s going to happen.”_

_A silence. Then, “Hey Libelle?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_Alix looked over at me. I could see the concern in her eyes when she told me, “Just… Stay safe out there, okay?” She reached over and ruffled my hair. “After all, I wouldn’t want my honorary little sister getting hurt.”_

_I paused for a moment to take in those words. Beaming, I replied, “I’ll do my best… honorary big sis.”_

\--==~^~==-- 

I sighed as she pulled out my sketchbook. Might as well do something while I wait. I just hope no one will notice my drawing.

The door opened, and more students came in. They chattered with each other quite a bit, and didn’t spare me a glance beyond the ‘Is this seat occupied’ glance. Somehow, over the noise, I heard from outside, “Skating is not allowed in the school, Ms. Kubdel!”

I blinked. Kubdel was Alix’s last name… could that mean…? I heard the reply, “Sorry Mr. Damocles!” and knew. My honorary older sister was here. Wait, so was her crazy theory not so crazy?? Could we really be in the _same class_???

My internal query was soon answered when yes, indeed, Alix came in through the door, looking like she had no regrets about the skates thing. I brightened considerably, a familiar face made me feel better about this. Alix casually greeted our teacher, “Hi, Mlle. Bustier,” and then turned to the seating.

I smiled and waved tentatively at Alix when she saw me, and she immediately ran over to greet me. “Hey there kid,” the pink-haired girl said, “Guess my ‘crazy’ theory wasn’t so crazy after all?”

“Moons no!” I joyfully replied, “It was unlikely though,” I added with a teasing smirk.

Alix, picking up on my playfulness, put me in a light headlock and started to mess up my hair, to which I protested, “Heeeeeeeeyy, I have my hair short to AVOID big tangles!”

Alix laughed but desisted in messing with my hair, and instead slid into the seat next to me and asked, “Hey, whatcha working on?”

“ _Eyes_ ,” I responded simply. It was something I'd been working on for a while now, since before I moved from the States. It was coming along really nicely, too.

Most of the students had entered the classroom at this point, and Alix was pointing out each one and telling me their names. Mlle. Bustier had requested that the one known as ‘Nino’ sit in the front row this year, which implied that he preferred to hide behind others, so he’s either an introvert, an ambivert, or he wants to hide something… Hm. I’ll have to remember that.

The door opened to admit a girl with blue-black hair, bright blue eyes, and clothes that appeared to have been designed by someone, not produced in mass. She had a bakery box, but based on the way she held it, something had happened to the contents before she arrived and now the number of pastries was reduced. Alix whispered to me, “That’s Marinette. She’s one of the nicest people in class, and she helps out at her parents’ bakery. Something that rubs her the wrong way, though, is…”

A blonde that Alix had told me to avoid earlier icily acknowledged the bluenette, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette, now seated, just muttered, “Ugh, here we go again.”

Chloé announced, “That’s my seat.”

By now I could already tell that this was a territorial dispute, so I mostly tuned it out as I had no reason to bother. I listened only when another new student joined in the conversation, as I had an interest in knowing what the girl was like. I overheard her introducing herself as Alya, and filed away the information for later. I only really paid attention when Mlle. Bustier introduced herself to the class, signaling the beginning of school.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, um.... I have no title for this, so I'm requesting that YOU, yes you, the viewers, come up with some titles that I could maybe use? Just a couple rules: A) Anything with language in it will be disqualified immediately, and B) If the title is vague, please elaborate. I'll credit whoever suggests the winning title. Comments and kudos are appreciated, and until next time, God bless!


End file.
